The present invention relates to an electric power supply device for microprocessors connected to an interconnection bus, for series data, comprising at least one power supply source connected by a supply output to supply inputs of the microprocessors and by an initialization output (reset or restart) to initialization inputs of the microprocessors.
The invention applies particularly to the power supply for teleprinter microprocessors.
The power supply voltage of a source is not instantaneously established at its working level. This level is reached, from level 0, after a rise time of the voltage which results in the supply signal having the shape of a ramp of a certain duration. For correct operation it is imperative that the microprocessors only begin executing their programs after this voltage has been established at its working level. This is why microprocessors are initialized, by the initialization signal delivered by the source, only after the voltage has been established at the appropriate level.
Up to now, the signal for initializing microprocessors was delivered by the source over connections connecting the source directly to the microprocessors.
This solution had the disadvantage of having to provide these initialization wires. Now, the less wires there are in a piece of equipment, the better it is.
The present invention aims at overcoming this drawback.